Snowfall In July
by pinkuz
Summary: Kirisawa Fuuko-- an accomplished meteorologist goes back to Japan in search of wierd weather activity after being gone for five years. What she finds will not only capture her mind but her heart as well....
1. Chapters 1to 2 including prologue

A Flame of Recca Fanfiction  
  
** SNOWFALL IN JULY **  
By: Natalie   
(e-mail: Aria@yada-yada.com or Kirisawa@clowmistress.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Flame of Recca doesnt belong to me!  
  
AN: MUSHINESS ALERT This is a very mushy Tokiya x Fuuko fanfic! ^_^ Hope you all like it. Make sure to read and review!  
  
***  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
I tucked a lock of purple hair behind my ear..actually it was more than just a lock of hair. I'd swear that even my own hair was against me! Sticking up in different directions, my now shoulder length hair seemed to defy gravity itself.'see what a plane ride like this does to you?' I sighed and stared at the mirror, trying to will my hair to place and erase the dark circles under my eyes.   
  
'HA!' I snorted. Since when did The Great Kirisawa Fuuko worry about her appearances you say? Since when did she stop being the tomboyish brat? Heh. Things change. People change. I change.  
  
It's nearly been five years since I have seen the other members of the Hokage team. I rarely got any letters because I moved around so much.. and the fact that I had left without a proper goodbye. They didn't understand. After Raiha's death, I just had to go. I didn't care that Recca and the others called me a coward behind my back. But what hurt most was Mikagami's words when I finnaly left: "I always thought you were better than that."   
  
I've heard rumors yes, about how each of them were doing but like always I never believed anything without proof. So maybe somethings never do change. According to my sources, Kagerou and Mr. Hanabishi were now officially husband and wife. Recca and Yanagi the same..would anyone have expected otherwise? Domon was a proffessional wrestler. *That* I believe. I've seen him on tv more times than beer commercials. Kaoru and Ganko were both in school, in highschool and elementary respectively. Hmm.. am I missing someone? Ah..of course, the Iceman of the Hokage, the Big Foot of the Alps..Mikagami. Hmm.. of all the members of the team, it was him that I heared about most--mainly because most of my sources were girls.. haha big surprise. Well, according to them, he was now a movie star, starring in the dramas that I never had the time to watch on tv. Where as most..or rather all of my girlfriends took the time to watch and dissect the drama's star and intricate plot that could rival Mouri Koran's twisted mind (in that order), I was off somewhere looking for odd weather, doing field tests and recording them. I was-- am a meteorologist. Not the kind that gives you the noon time weather report, but the one that chases tornados, squalls and tsunami's around. I live a charmed life...heh lucky am still alive... not like Raiha..  
  
"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE??!!" yelled someone.   
  
"I GOT TO PEE!!! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!!!!" yelled another person.  
  
*That* snapped me outta my trance-like state. Grinning to myself sheepishly, I fixed my hair one last time and opened the door. I was faced with about a quarter of the plane's passengers trying desperately to "hold it in", glaring at me. I sighed, made an excuse that I was not feeling well and apologized. Normally I would have snapped and yapped at them. Heh I must be getting soft. But hey, It wasn't my fault that they drank too much of the refreshments.  
  
"Good Morning! This is your Captain Speaking. We will be arriving in Tokyo International Airport in about 15 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent"  
  
I laughed softly as I heard some muffled groans and outright wails from the bathroom line. I *do* feel sorry for them. Honestly! I hummed softly to myself and fastened my seatbelt. It has been a long time.. too long but I would be home. I vaguely felt my stomach doing flips and chuckled nervously. It couldn't be that bad right? Well there's only one way to find out.   
  
"Welcome home Fuuko" I muttered to myself and prepared for the landing.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
"Miss, excuse me Miss...the plane has landed and it's time to get out" Whispered a voice from somewhere beside me. Reflexes kicking in, I automatically lashed out with my arm and hit something.. or rather someone hard. 'Uh oh..' This is *so* just like me. Lash out first, ask questions later.  
  
"I'm very very sorry Miss uh Stewardess!" I apologized hurriedly to the obviously shaken stewardess. Her face had turned a ghostly white and the fake smile that was plastered on her face threatened to break in another instant. 'Geez what a girl.. seems just like Yanagi.. nah, Yanagi is much much stronger than her in other ways of course'  
  
"Ah..no it was my fault for uh startling you..err yes please disembark now or you'll miss the trains.."  
  
She didn't have to tell me twice. I burst out of the plane in a mad dash. Luckily there were no other "incidents" that is until I got my luggage and checked out at the customs agency. I then hurried outside determined to not be late for the last train to the apartment I had rented in advance. In my hurry I did not notice the man standing in front of me until it was too late to stop-- even if I had used my fujin. So.. as expected, I went crashing luggage and all onto a broad chest...a very familiar chest..'Urk.. it cant be'...  
  
"M-Mm-Mikagamiii??????" I shreiked.  
  
The man in front of me looked startled for a moment and then looked down at me. The silvery hair and frigid eyes confirmed my suspicions. However, *he* did not recognize me. 'Dammit how could this happen?! I didn't tell them I'd be coming! How'd they..OH.'  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Fuu-chan! You're leaving? again? I thought it's your vacation!" gasped Eri. She was also going around in the US looking for wierd weather like me when I met her. She's nice in a Yanagi kind of way. The only differences was that of course she chased tornados, was a self proclaimed Hacking genius and loved to kick butt. She's quite good I'd swear that if she had a madougo with her she'd be unstoppable-- except maybe by me.  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving and I *am* on vacation. I'm going to Tokyo to monitor the weather abnormalities and maybe look up some..friends.."  
  
"Oh. Tokyo.. OH TOKYO! MIKAGAMI-SAMA'S HOME!!!" .. did I forget to mention that's she's a die-hard Mikagami fan?  
  
"Uh ya *that* Tokyo." I deadpanned.  
  
"I have his number you know.." she trailed of suggestively..  
  
"So?! It's not like I can't get there by myself. Besides my priority is the weather not them." I huffed. I hated it when she acts all "Mothery" and stuff.  
  
"Heh Fuu, you're 21 and he's probably just a little older soo.. OH C'MON It's gonna be ROMANTIC! it's THE Mikagami!..besides.. Your friends must miss you terribly. I know I would if you ever run out on me"  
  
"guh. You have no idea how dense that ice block is!" I muttered angrilly totally ignoring her last comments.  
  
"Suit yourself, But I won't be held responsible for my actions Fuu-chan. Besides. *I* Think, *Both* of you are dense."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
The iceman in front of me was still staring. I looked at him and noticed some more details that I had not at first glance. His Hair was longer, face more chiseled and looking like a marble Adonis-- if that was possible. But his eyes betrayed him. Tiny lines of sadness that shouldn't be there right now were present. I vaguely wondered on what caused them..did I? Nah..he's probably been slumped over his sister Mifuyu's death. His mask of coolness was also as unpenetrable as the first time I met him. Cold. Frigid. Tired of life. 'huh?! Where'd I get that?' I looked down at his hands. There was a big yellow posterboard clenched in a white knuckled grip. 'If anything, I'd say he's afraid.. but why?' The poster had: KIRISAWA FUUKO printed neatly in what I recognized as his hand writing.  
  
"Aww, Mikagami, You really didn't have to!" I giggled at his reaction. He seemed mad. 'Heh boy is he cute when mad!' I shushed the voices in my head and grinned impishly.  
  
"I don't believe I know you. Will you please leave me alone? I am waiting for someone." His voice turned icey. I couldn't stand it anymore... damned Ice popsicle.. As a last resort, I grabbed the poster and held it up beside my face nearly whacking the guy behind me.  
  
"It's *me* Iceman! F-U-U-K-O!" I yelled. Still the guy simply sneered. 'Boy was he dense..'  
  
"I think I'd know the difference between you and..the..tom-tomboy..ish brat..FUUKO?"  
  
I giggled at his reaction as he tried to regain his composure. Mikagami? Rattled? ha! This should be in the books. Chalk one up for Fuuko! I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes. I looked up to the Iceman and grinned.  
  
"Ne, what do you think? am I still a tomboyish brat?"I muttered slyly. Hehe I couldn't resist.  
  
"Hmm.. once a monkey still a monkey I see...well welcome back Fuuko.." He smiled softly and took my bags. We walked out of the airport and got in his car. Mikagami drove on in silence. Honestly, I was expecting the whole Hokage team to be here to welcome me.. I guess they didn't care about old Fuuko-chan here. I sighed softly and looked out the window. I felt like I was being watched so I turned my head in his direction.   
  
"All of us missed you Kirisawa-san." I winced at the formal adress but kept quiet. It was *I* after all who had run out on them.  
  
"They would have been here. However, I thought that it would be easier on you if you--"  
  
"Hai Hai Mikagami-*SAN* I know. This was not my idea anway. My friend-- the girl I worked with was trying to "help" me. Believe me I wouldn't have done this on my own. I would have been in and out of this country in a week. As you probably know, I have a job to do." I sighed inwardly. I didn't mean for the words to come out like that but I was just upset.  
  
"Yes..Your Job." He said as he set his eyes back on the road. I glanced at him one more time and saw the mask firmly back in place. I felt absolute misery. Did I do the right thing? I shouldn't have come back at all. Were they right? was I a coward? Mikagami's words rang through my mind incessantly.  
  
....I always thought you were better than that....  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
We arrived in my apartment sooner than expected but I was happy to have a warm bed to lie down on rather than the uncomfortable airplane seat I slept on. I looked at my rear and giggled softly. It must have been flattened from all that sitting. Mi-chan.. Mikagami-*san* I corrected myself.. was bringing some of my luggage-- being the gentleman that he was. I fumbled in my bag for the keys. The metal keys jangled noisyly as I took them out glinting under the moonlight. I was about to insert them into the lock when I turned around to face Mikagami. His face had an unreadable look to it, my briefcase still held tightly against him as if he didn't want to let go. I smiled and took the item from his hands. Bowing politely I muttered a good bye and promised to visit. He turned and made his way to his car. If it wasn't for the wind, I would have sworn that I heard him say: don't leave me again. It must have been the long flight. It was causing me to be delusional...  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. The surroundings that I had barely recognized the night before made me so surprised that my jaw dropped. The room I was in was much much bigger than my old one. There were white curtains adorning the windows, satin sheets covering the beds and a carpet that was so soft I could just sleep in it. 'Ah the luxury of living a dangerous life' Heh.. I usually slept in a cramped motel. Apparently, my boss decided to give me a well deserved break..after all, I was doing all the tornado chasing while he did the math. I went to the bathroom and sighed. It was glorious! heh.. I have this thing about bathrooms..everytime I stop over at a motel, hotel or whatever, I have to look at the bathrooms. It's a weird obsession but hey. It's my obsession. The tub in itself was the focal point of the room. It stood there proudly-- beckoning me to come closer. It was finished with "gold-like" fixtures that showed off the gigantic tub in all it's ceramic glory... It simply screamed: COME TO ME FUUKO!!!   
  
I giggled at my childishness and concentrated at the task on hand: ME. I wanted to visit the others but I simply could not go there right now. I looked butt ugly. Seems like five years of stress finally caught up with me. My hair was a mess and just did not want to cooperate. In the end I settled for my old headband, lipgloss and my ever present Fujin. I put on my vest and trademark short shorts. Skirts were just not for me. Not now, not ever. Finally, I was ready.  
  
I got out the room and pressed the down button for the elevator. It came up quickly and empty. Today must be my lucky day! Heh. 'Now where to?' I shut my eyes for a moment and thought of my game plan.. suddenly remembering that I didn't know where the others were. 'damn.. wait wait.. aha!' I knew where I'd go first. The Hanabishi residence. It was Friday and I'll bet my lucky socks that the gang should be there. I congratulated myself silently and marched out the lobby.  
  
'Hah! Team Hokage here I come!'  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



	2. Chapters 3 to 4

A Flame of Recca Fanfiction  
  
** SNOWFALL IN JULY **  
By: Natalie   
(e-mail: Aria@yada-yada.com or Kirisawa@clowmistress.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Flame of Recca doesnt belong to me!  
  
AN: MUSHINESS ALERT This is a very mushy Tokiya x Fuuko fanfic! ^_^ Hope you all like it. Make sure to read and review!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I marched out the lobby with the speed of a bullet train. The faster I got to Recca's place, the faster I could get out. 'A very logical assumption ne??' I took in the sights and sounds of Tokyo. People were rushing around everywhere. I suddenly felt lost.. It was as if this was an entirely different Tokyo. Definitely not the one I was used to. Well..heh leave for five years and what do you expect? Just then, another thought entered my mind. What was I gonna say? 'Hi it's me Fuuko! Long time no see!?? Dang..  
  
"Kirisawa-san!..Over here!" yelled someone a little ways in front of me. Glancing around, I didn't see anyone that I recognized..that is until I saw the silvery-gray Honda and a boy-- no man with equally silver-grey hair. Of all the people.. Mikagami again.. AGAIN? What the hell was he doing?! Was he stalking me or something?!!! Suddenly all those horror movies came at me with a vengeance. 'ARG this is Mi-chan for crying out loud!' I silently berrated myself and walked towards him. I noticed that he wore a white dress shirt and blue slacks. The shirt was untucked and half the buttons were unfastened. Gawd did he not sleep at all?! How odd that I remembered Mikagami as an immaculate dresser and now here he was looking quite worse for wear. For godsakes, his *hair* was rumpled.....DAMMIT! Since when did I care about how *he* looked like anyway!?..ugh this is gonna be a long day.  
  
"Ohayo Mikagami-san, what brings you here so early?" I asked with forced cheer.  
  
"This." he pointed at the trunk of his car that currently wouldn't close. There was a gigantic box stuffed in it that was wrapped in packing tape and covered with enough evidence for me to know that it was shipped to Japan from the US.  
  
"It's from the US.. Aparently, your friend Eri knew what predicament you are in right now and sent it. From the looks of it, they're presents for Team Hokage." he continued. "Here's a list of what goes to whom."  
  
"Aa-Arigato Mikagami-san" I numbly took the list from his hands and suddenly noticed that they were gloved. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and got a glare in return.  
  
"Don't worry about it." With that, he turned and opened the door for me to get in. I complied silently, taking occasional glances at him when he thought I wasn't looking as we started the drive to the Hokage's.  
  
I chuckled softly at the list. Funny really, that everything Eri got for them was perfect. It was as if she actually *knew* them..or maybe it was because I just couldn't stop talking about them..? I carefully went through the list and memorized each item just in case.  
  
a black shirt with flame designs for Recca..  
blue and pink baby jumpsuit for Yanagi and the baby (oooh!)  
leopard spotted underwear for Domon..(hehehe)  
computer game cd for Koganei..  
tanktop, flowered skirt, plush female fox toy for Ganko..(and Kondo)  
bottle of red and white wine for Mr. and Mrs. Hanabishi..  
silk dress shirt and tie for Mikagami..  
  
...ACK! I nearly slammed my face into the dashboard as the car suddenly swerved to the right...close to the wall..*too* close.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL US ALL???!" I screamed. To hell with decourum and proper etiquette. The man nearly got us killed! I glowered at Mikagami..what was his problem?! Come to think of it, he looked kinda pale..  
  
"Gg-gomen nasai..are you all right?" He asked, one hand massaging his temples. I nodded and studied his face.  
  
"Mikagami, pull over before you kill us both-- No." I held my hand up to stop any other interruptions from him and pointed to the next gas station. Thankfully, he granted my request and parked the car without any incidents. I sighed softly. What was wrong with him? Was he sick or something? I just never saw him like this before.  
  
"All right Fuuko, what is it? At this rate we won't get to Recca's till the afternoon--" he muttered.  
  
"NO, MI-CHAN. At this rate, we won't get there at all." Suddenly, even I surprised myself as I leaned over to him and put my hand on his cheek. It wasn't hot compared to my face was probably burning up with the blushing I was doing..I quickly removed my hand and fidgeted in my seat. I heard him sigh softly and watched confusedly as he reached into the glove compartment for a bottle of pills. I couldn't tell what they were as the label had been torn off. He popped about three of the pills into his mouth and shut his eyes. The more this continued, the more confused I became-- not just about what was happening to Mikagami but to me as well.. I had been getting these wierd butterfly-in-my-stomach feelings everytime he so much as glanced at me. Was I falling..in.love?? naw.. am probably just concerned..**oh ya then what was with all that blushin??** whispered a tiny voice in my head.   
  
I glanced back at Mikagami's silent figure beside me. He looked better now, his color was coming back at least..However, his current state disturbed me.. what if Recca and the others saw his disshelved state and thought we had done other stuff other than driving?..**would it be that bad?** came the voice again. Annoyed, I opened my purse and fished out a comb and hair tie fully intent on fixing Mi-chan's hair. Why it bothered me so much? I really don't know..**hah! It's just an excuse for you to touch him!** 'Shut up!' I told the voice.  
  
"Fuuko, if you're planning to put make up on me while I have my eyes closed, you have another thing coming."  
  
Surprised, I looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes slightly open and his lips were set in a smirk that I had seen too often. Well.. at least he's going back to normal..right? right?!  
  
"N-no! whatever made you think that?! I was just going to comb out your hair!see? it's a mess! aheee-ehheee?" I let out a high pitched giggle that was so *not* me. Aparently, Mi-chan thought the same thing because his eyebrows rose in disbelief but turned he simply turned around and let down his hair. Whoa! he's letting me touch his pride-and-joy-hair? Quickly, before I lost my nerve, I ran my comb down the silvery waterfall. The strands were so soft and light that I began to envy him..of all people. Geez his hair was even softer than mine.. I continued combing his hair as I started to hum the song "Eyes on Me". It was my turn to raise my brows when he started humming too. His voice was not super low or squeaky like a mouse...it was just nice.. no other words could describe it. Was this the person that Mifuyu had known? I pulled his hair into the high pony tail that he usually wore and arranged the two thin wisps of hair at each side of his face.I sighed to myself, disappointed that it had to end so soon.  
  
"There Mi-chan all done!" I smiled.  
  
"Arigato..Fuu-chan" He replied using my nick name and before I knew it, he had his lips pressed against mine in a chaste kiss. Suddenly it was over and he was back in his seat. It was so quick that I would have sworn that I had imagined it-- if it was not for the light tinge of red that was on both our faces. I coughed and cleared my throat to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Mi-chan, um.. hand over the keys."  
  
"WHAT?" He yelped-- voice shattering the moment.  
  
"Look. From a logical standpoint, you are obviously not feeling all right. So.. Take a rest for a while. I'll drive." I giggled to myself..let's see how mister-I-am-so-logical deal with that! Oddly enough, he complied and gave me one of those little half smiles that drove the girls (and some boys) in his school wild. However, he hesitated for a moment before handing over the precious keys. Eyes twinkling with mischief, he asked:  
  
"Fuu-*chan* are you *sure* you can drive?"  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
We arrived at the Hokage's mid-afternoon. I parked the car in the garage and handed back the keys to a sleepy Mikagami. He gave me another of those little half-smiles and helped me carry the gigantic box to the doorstep. I stared at the buzzer for god knows how long before pressing it and awaiting my doom. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Mikagami behind me. His face had an unreadable expression to it ..as if he dreaded what was coming too-- even more than I did.   
  
"I'll be leaving in the day after tomorrow.. I have to go back.." I whispered to Mikagami. He nodded stiffly and stared at the door.  
  
"I'll bring you to the airport.. Is there nothing that will make you stay?" he asked hopefully.  
  
'you' I almost answered but shook my head instead. I looked up and saw the icy mask once again. ** why can't you say you loved him???** whispered the voice  
  
..Because I don't know anymore..  
  
It was Yanagi who answered the door-- a six months pregnant Yanagi to be precise. She muttered a polite greeting and launched herself at Mikagami giving him a bone crushing-tendon-popping- hug. hehe..It was as if *he* was the one who was gone for five years. I pondered on the thought as Yanagi looked at me curiously. I took a deep breath and finally said hello.  
  
"konnichiwa Yanagi-chan, It's me Kirisawa Fuuko" I watched her face as her eyes widened and mouth formed a little O. Uh oh.. what if she fainted?!! whatdoidowhatdoido--ACK! My train of thought was cut off suddenly by something or rather some*one* launching herself at me with the force of a bullet train.  
  
"YOU'RE BACK!! BOTH OF YOU ARE BACK!!" She kept squealing as she hugged me. I hugged her back and giggled. This was *so* like Yanagi. Aparently, the commotion outside got the attention of the people in the house.  
  
"Oi, Yanagi-chan! what's the commotion? Is the salesman out there again?? Want me to feed him to Saiha or Madouka??" that was obviously Recca. He walked out the door and clapped Mikagami on the shoulder.  
  
"Great to see you! hehe are you stuck with another of those bimbo girls that run after you??" he pointed at me. Yanagi looked like she was going to die of laughter and Mi-chan looked like he would choke. I smirked and let my fujin do the talking. A miniature tornado lifted Recca and dumped him on the floor. After how many seconds of him seeing stars, he jumped up and screamed for all to hear:  
  
"FUUKO IS BACK!!!" After that initial yell, everything was a blur literally. The only thing I remember was Domon crying like a baby that *his* Fuuko was here. I got swept up in hugs until I felt like i had no bones left. When the commotion died down, Mi-chan and I doled out the presents. Recca paraded around the room with his shirt and Domon pranced around in his spotted underwear yelling: I AM THE KING OF THE JUNGLE!!!. Koganei had gone straight to his room and started playing the game. He had grown, he was now as tall as Recca and was rivaling Mikagami in the looks department. Ganko sniffled as she clung to me crying that I should never ever leave like that again and set out to tell kondo about his new girlfriend. She was so pretty now. Mr. and Mrs. Hanabishi were out somewhere on a date..after all that was done, I handed Mi-chan his present and gave him a hug. He smiled at me and offered me a seat. He said he was going off to find Recca and Domon to make sure the "monkeys" don't make a mess and stress out Yanagi. So, I was left in the kitchen with Yanagi binging out on some ice cream.  
  
"OOOh Fuu-chan you should try this!" she gushed pointing at some strawberry ice cream topped with dried fish and squid chips. I chuckled nevously and turned a faint green.  
  
"Uh no thanks, I'll stick with the strawberry"  
  
"Soo, you're back for good right?" she asked and turned slightly teary eyed when I took too long to answer her question.  
  
"no, sorry but ..I..I have to the day after tomorrow ..it's pretty hectic you see? I have to be on my toes a lot and I really really have to go back..my job.." I said urgently trying to make her see, make her understand but trailed off as I saw her forlorn face.  
  
"Oh..we really missed you you know..we wrote you and all but we rarely got your replies-- YES I know it's because you have to moove a lot Fuu-chan..but we missed you especially Mi-chan. I really think he has a thing for you you know..it's soooo romantic!" she whispered as she ate more of her concoction. I felt my mouth go dry at the mention of Mikagami...did he really like me?  
  
"He wasn't the same after you left.." she continued smiling wistfully.  
  
"He rarely came to see us anymore.. I think he loves you--"  
  
"That's impossible!" I cut her off. My face was flaming red as I remembered the kiss we shared. Surely it was just a byproduct of those pills he took and loneliness.  
  
"He hates my guts, we hate each other, we don't have anything in common and he is DENSE!--"  
  
"He nearly DIED because of you!" She yelled. I shut my mouth. I had not realized I was yelling as well. He nearly..died..because of..me? I watched as Yanagi collapsed into tears and reached out to hug her.  
  
"I am sorry Yanagi-chan..but I can't believe that.."   
  
"Why?..why do you think he wears those gloves??.. why? He tried to kill himself Fuuko, one day we found him in his room.. there was blood all over.. he--h-he slit his wrists.. and you know what he said?! he said that one was for Mifuyu and the other was for you.. Now..you're back he looks happier somehow.b-but but..." she cried brokenly, sobs punctuating each word.   
  
I hadn't realized.. I hadn't realized at all.. the pills--antidepressants, the gloves that covered the scars I was sure to see.. they all made sense now.. I stood up and stumbled on my way to "my room" that had been hastily prepared upstairs. I didn't go home to my apartment that night. Perhaps it was just that I didn't want to see Mikagami after what Yanagi told me..I felt guilty..soo guilty.. I lay on top of the sheets in the dark and stared at the ceiling.. I waited until sleep claimed me.. I waited until I stopped hearing Yanagi's sobs in my ears and Mikagami's voice as he hummed softly.. I waited until it was all gone..just like before..  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 5

A Flame of Recca Fanfiction  
  
** SNOWFALL IN JULY **  
By: Natalie   
(e-mail: Aria@yada-yada.com or Kirisawa@clowmistress.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Flame of Recca doesnt belong to me!  
  
AN: MUSHINESS ALERT This is a very mushy Tokiya x Fuuko fanfic! ^_^ Hope you all like it. Make sure to read and review!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
The next day passed quickly and I spent it like there was nothing wrong with me.. nothing at all. To them, I probably seemed like the same old Fuuko..but they didn't know. The day was over before I knew it. I ended up taking the train back to my apartment because Mikagami was dragged along by Recca and Domon to a party. I had chosen not to go in favor of packing and getting ready for my noon flight tomorrow. I had said my good byes to all of them and promised that I would visit.. all the while with a fake smile plastered on my face. I lay down on my bed and savored the moment. After all, tomorrow, it would be back to uncomfy airplane seats and rickety motel beds. But for some reason I couldn't get Mikagami's face out of my mind..   
  
** It's because you love him you dolt!**  
  
I laughed bitterly. I didn't deserve to be loved.. I had run out on them-- on *him*! and nearly caused him to die..I didn't deserve him.. I deserved to rot in hell. As per usual now, I succumbed to a fitful and dreamless sleep.  
  
I woke up the next day feeling no more refreshed than the moment I fell asleep. I hurriedly got dressed and stuffed my remaining belongings into my carry-on bag. My gaze lingered on thin slivery strands of hair that clung to my comb and couldn't help but remember him. I put the comb away and rushed outside luggage and all waiting for *him* to pick me up. He was supposed to pick me up at eight but he wasn't there. There was no sign of his silvery hair or of his car. I grew worried but covered it up with the thought that maybe he decided that I had been a pest long enough and that I could get to the airport by myself. I glanced at my watch again, it was already nine. Mikagami was never late-- ever. Guess I was right.. then *why* for god's sake did I have this feeling in my gut that something was going to happen? I usually listened to my gut. It had never been wrong--ever. When my gut says : LOOK OUT TORNADO AHEAD, it was usually right. What made this time different? I really don't know.  
  
As a last resort, I called up Yanagi from the payphone at the corner. To do what?.. probably just say goodbye and ask if Mikagami was alright.. The phone rang three times before She finnaly picked up.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi Hanabishi residence how may I help you?"  
  
"Yanagi-chan! this is Fuuko, has Mikagami been around? He was supposed to pick me up..but he didn't show.. um I'll just take a cab so if he does show up can you tell him? **tell him what?** um..tell him good bye?" I let loose everyword in a single breath and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Well.. Fuu-chan, Mikagami-kun hasn't been here since last night..Recca and some of the guys dragged him to a bar.. he *should* be home right now or on his way.. I gotta go.. Recca's calling me" I heard the phone click shut and the unspoken threat.. he *Should* be there unless something happened to him..and if something does...I'll never forgive you.  
  
I looked up at the sky and blinked. It was wierd-- the continuity of the blue summer sky was broken by a single black cloud. I drew my jacket closer as the temperature dropped significantly. Definitely wierd.. I saw a flash of yellow and signalled to the cab driver to stop. As we loaded my luggage, I couldn't help but glance up again. The cloud was still there, increasing in size and moving too fast..tornado? no.. there aren't any tornado's in Japan..freak thunderstorm? probably.. but where's the lightning--?  
  
"Aight Miss! Where to?" the toothless cab driver asked.  
  
"Tokyo International Airport please" I replied automatically and continued to observe the freaky weather.  
  
"Weird weather today eh Miss? I'd swear that that cloud wasn't there this mornin..real wierd weather these days.." he grinned toothilly and switched on the radio turning the knob this way and that finnaly settling on a popular station. I didn't care. I was mesmerized with my black cloud. Oddly enough, it had started snowing.. it was wierd.. not normal snow-- wait I take that back.. the snow looked normal enough however, they didn't spiral down like normal snow. There was no wind to blow them around. I continued staring out the window and trying to place *what* exactly this phenomenon was..  
  
"Oh poor guy, he's such a good lad too.." muttered the driver.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"Have ya been listening at all Miss??" he snapped irritably.  
  
"THERE! listen:"  
  
-- An unfortunate accident occured in Tokyo today when truck collided head on with a silver honda. The truck driver was pronounced dead at 10:32 am. The occupant of the silver Honda -- Mikagami Tokiya is currently in Critical condition held at the Tokyo General Hospital. The drama star is reportedly improving however,the hospital staff is urging all those well-wishers to please stay in their homes. Now for the weather report..--  
  
My mind turned blank the moment the announcer had said his name.. I couldn't think..It couldn't be no no no no no ..  
  
"Take me to Tokyo General now!" I didn't even recognize my voice as I yelled at the surprised driver.  
  
"Hey Miss didn't ya hear the announcement??? it said DO NOT GO. Who are you anyway?? Some Relative?"  
  
" Yeah.. you can say that. Look." I said. My temper rapidly vanishing as it continued to snow like there was no tomorrow. " Mikagami Tokiya is all I have left in my life. YOU take me in THERE or I'll @$%^&^^(*&# do it myself!"  
  
"Atta girl!" The old man cheered and floored the gas pedal nearly ramming the cars in the process. We were on the highway to the hospital in minutes. However, the snow had started to get heavier and the traffic had begun to jam impossibly.  
  
"Dammit!" I swore. We were never going to get there at this rate! I recognized the symptoms of an incoming screaming-hissy-fit and tried desperately to calm down.  
  
"Sorry Miss, this is far as we can go unless you can fly." he muttered. It took a second before the word "fly" registered in my brain. I could use my fujin! suddenly I remembered Mikagami's objections to using madougo for personal gains..PERSONAL GAINS MY ASS! I was getting up to him no matter what! I grinned and nearly kissed the driver. I hurriedly explained my plan as he nodded absently. He probably thought I had gone insane. I charged up the fujin and summoned a miniature tornado to carry me as quick as humanly possible towards the hospital. If anyone would have seen me running-- no flying at top speed they would have thought me a demon. hehe..LOOK OUT FLYING TOMBOY BRAT AHEAD!!!  
  
I reached the hospital in record time. It was already crammed with Mikagami fans...good god. The sheer stupidity of some people! Most of them gave me the evil eye as they whispered amongst themselves. "Is that the Bitch that Mikagami-sama hangs around with?.. I mean look at her-- s-she's flat! Why would he possibly want *HER* when he could have *ME*!!" Whined a woman who's boobs were on the danger side of flopping out --so as to speak -- of her skimpy outfit. I growled and gave her the finger. I headed for an elevator when the head nurse wasn't looking and punched the close button before anyone could possibly get in without loosing a hand or a foot. I smiled sheepishly at my companions in the lift. Their faces were pale with shock as they stared at the "escaped lunatic" that I was. I looked at each on of them and settled on an orderly. I put on a sickly sweet grin and asked him where Mikagami Tokiya's room was. Luckily he was too afraid to lie or even refuse to answer. When the lift opened at the said floor, I launched myself out and ran to his room hearing the occasional "hey" "What the hell?" and " @#$% ^&*" from some patients that I had "accidentally" knocked over. I finnaly reached the room and pushed open the curtains....  
  
To be continued....  
  



	4. Chapter 6

A Flame of Recca Fanfiction  
  
** SNOWFALL IN JULY **  
By: Natalie   
(e-mail: Aria@yada-yada.com or Kirisawa@clowmistress.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Flame of Recca doesnt belong to me!  
  
AN: MUSHINESS ALERT This is a very mushy Tokiya x Fuuko fanfic! ^_^ Hope you all like it. This is the end chapter in case you were wondering! hehe cliffhangers..ya know ya love em! Well thanks for reading so far and hope you review this story. I'd love to hear from all of you Tok-Fuu people!!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
I wearily dragged myself into the room. It smelled so clean that my nose was starting to itch. Gawd I hated that detergent smell..ugh. The lights were on but amidst the cacophony of whirring machines, I couldn't hear any voices or movement. The only voices I heard came from the TV as it blabbed about the weather. Other than that, everything was still-- and I hated it.  
  
I was fully intent to march up to Mi-chan and chew him out for doing something so stupid, so illogical, so..arg dammit! But what I saw surprised me. Mikagami's form lay still on the crisp sheets. I've never seen him look so frail..defenseless..so innocent. I was about to start yelling and screaming for help when I saw that he was only sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the bed. In sleep he looked very much like the boy with Mifuyu in the pictures that I had seen. The lines of pain were gone from his face except for the line between his brows. It made him look like he was thinking or something and his lips were turned up slightly in a smile. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about?' I glanced at his pale hands no longer covered by gloves. How odd that he had hands meant for a painter but instead belonged to a swordsman-- a very good swordsman at that. Drawn by my morbid curiosity, I turned each hand palm up and gazed at the lightly pink scars that marred the delicate wrists. I wondered. Which was mine? I sighed sadly and put my cheek against the hand. It was cool but the pulse beat steadily..thump-pa..thump-pa..thump-a..thum-pa.. it almost lulled me to sleep. It's incessant beating comforting me. *That* was Mikagami Tokiya..my constant friend. I hadn't realized I was crying until I had nearly soaked his sheets with my tears.. I started to talk..meaningless talk really..just me blubbering away..as the snow continued to fall.  
  
"You know, I missed you most..though I was afraid of course..I waited. But where were you? you went smack head on with a truck.. very funny Mi-chan please don't do that again...I mean it. It took a lot to get in here! I mean like your fans were like swarming the damned hospital!!! Really! ... by the way you look really pretty--ack scratch that well..ugh pretty in a manly kinda way with your hair down..hell it's even prettier than mine.. I-I.." I trailed off as I noticed the his frown deepen as if he got confused with all I said. I laughed softly and gasped in surprise as his eyes flew open.  
  
"Fuu-chan? why are you still here?" he mumbled as he reached out to dry my tears but stopped half way wincing as he did so. I laughed and wiped them off myself. I told him about how I waited for him and how I had to use my fujin to fly all the way here because of the dratted snowstorm..  
  
"that's it Mi-chan..and it's been snowing ever since. I won't be surprised if we're stuck in here.." I trailed off as I noticed his little half smile widening and eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"No, n-no you didn't.. DID YOU? Mikagami Tokiya! Mr. I-do-not-use-my-madougo-for-personal means? YOU made the freak snowstorm???" I knew I was yelling..I knew my jaw was probably stuck to the floor by now but I couldn't help it. The sight of him laughing and clutching his ribs in pain stunned me to speechlesness. I mock glared at him and pretended to stare out the window.  
  
"Ne, sea monkey it worked didn't it?" he smiled.  
  
"W-what about the accident?! Don't tell me you did that on purpose fridge-boy!?" I stammered.  
  
"Oi, Fuu-chan, that was real enough..The truck driver had a little too much to drink."  
  
"Hai, Hai...ano..but.w-why?" I asked and waited for his answer nervously. But, before I knew it, my body was half in the bed and in his arms in an instant. I gasped under the intensity of his gaze and once more as his warm soft lips met mine. It was a soul-shattering-heart-thumping-mind-blowing kiss. By the time it ended, both of us were breathless and red as tomatos. I started fidgeting again and blushed even redder when he pulled me close.  
  
"Well..what can I say Fuu-chan my dear sea monkey..I love you" he whispered. I giggled at the sea monkey part and winked up at him.  
  
"Hai hai, Mi-chan you popsicle, I love you too..but!" I raised my hand to stop further interruptions and said slyly.  
  
"You'll be stuck with me forever!"   
  
I squealed as I got my answer. It was then in a tumble of hospital sheets, arms and legs, silvery and purple hair did I find my true love. Everything seemed to fade away. The whole world can freeze to death for all I cared. I had found my snowfall in July and that's all that mattered.  
  
-- As for the freak snowfall we had, this is gonna be in the records folks! It's now three feet deep in Tokyo and in some areas six. It shows no signs of stopping. What's more is that winds up to 60 kilometers per hour seemed to have joined the party. Well folks! Be sure to dress warm! cuz this looks like an all-nighter!--  
  
  
  
~END~  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you liked that! I sure did enjoy writing it. Tok-Fuu FOREVER!! mwehehehehe! Read and Review please!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! 


End file.
